Just another bad girl
by brownbagspecial
Summary: dudes this is a story i make up as i go. its filled with random srupid-ness and diry jokes. Also im not a complete dip wad there is some serious-ness-ish stuff too and romance because there is hot mexican in it hello!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: First days suck and so does Tomo

I rushed to the high school as fast as my awsome and weak ass legs could take me. I wish I could go back to the States, even though my secrect still couldn't be exposed there but I was so confortable there than here. I wish my big sis wouldnt make such a ass hole out of her self when she explained that I was not to let any human know that i was a demon. You see, my life is like Inuyasha in a fucked up way. Yes, there is really demons in the world, but not as mystical. i got a bit angry thinking about the cleches that humans make of us, like we are the_ Devil's Workers._

While in my angry haste I bumped into something really hard that my head started throbbing. I looked up it was a tall guy whom i think i met before, he was gorgous and i wanted him. I remember i met him like this weekend, well not met just stared at for a minute and said innappropiate things about him. But I nearly died when my bestie Mika made me go and talk to him for 15 minutes, i was as red as a tomato.

"Whats Your name again?" i asked not bothering to say exuse m.

"Uh, Sado, your Ice right" he said in his deep voice. I thought my knees would go out on me before I could choke something out.

"Ya right...any who can you help me find -kohana or something 12b pretty please i dont wanna be late on my first day." i pleaded him. He looked at me through his long brown bangs and nodded. We walked along side together, I stared at him like a hawk, admiring every inch (and there was _alot _to admire.) of his body. I was staring at his lips when he stoped abuptly.

"Are you alright? You seem a little distracted." he asked

"I was just...ummmmmmmmmmmmm..." i stammered across my words. What was i supposed to say? I was looking at your lips picturing you kissing and licking and putting them on my...

"I was just thinking that you have some remarkable features on your body Sado." I said. Oh shit that didn't sound right! Maybe he'll just scoot away slowly away from this weird girl with the blue hair and eyes. But where would he scoot huh? There were people moving along qucikly through the halls and half of them was 1/4 his size. Nah. I take that back. But people were certainly very small next to him, but every one is big to me, I'm only 5'0.

"Here we are" he said softly. He gently took the crumpled paper out my hand and took a quick glance at it.

"Oh well, I guess will see you 3rd period and 4rth period. I would like to see alot more of you." he said and then took off.

I thought I would faint, but my perverted senses kept me on my feet. I looked at him as he walked, with a walk like that hes bound to know a thing or two about hip movement.

Ugh I really need to wash my brain. Thats worse than my stupid, perverted, sexually charged thoughts.

Before I knew it i was in the air, like really high.

"Soo...do you have a new bitch i need to know about young lady?" Tomo said. I looked at him with a really annoyed face and slapped him. The pendejo was wearing my coat which was frickin tight on his huge arms. You would've thought he was gay at first glance.

"Whatever lets get this lame ass day over with please" i said as I walked into my class room.

"Well not all first days suck. Don't be such a jerk cece." Mika was being soo fucking optimistic.

"Yea don't be a jerk" Tomo chimed in.

"Oh yea well you're a..." I tried to think of a comeback

"Don't call me a jerk cece or I'll woop dat ass."

"...OOBER JERK!" I said with a smile on my face. I think he muttered something like 'retard' but i really don't care.


	2. KISSIN SADO

**I do not own bleach! Just the characters you never heard of. If I did own bleach like every 20 sec someone has his shirt off which would be totattly awsome and hot guys. Srry Im just a perv**

* * *

I walked into the class with a mean scowl on my face. Who gives a shit about english huh? Well aparrently my creator who is glaring at my ignorance, but anyway I'm the main character bitach. When the woman at the desk saw me she grabbed my arm and made me stand next right next to along with Tomo and Mika.

"Hello, Juan Santos, Ice Lusha, and Mika. Welcome to our high school is there anything you would like to say to the class? Lets start with you Tomo.

"Yea, are you married. Such a fine fruit shouldn't be left un-licked or un-bittened."He said licking his lips. I cringed at his volugar movements towards the teacher. She was like 23 so that means she is old. She turned like a tomato red and whispered something in his ear. "I was kidding sweet heart I'm strictly taken by this beautiful girl." he gestured towards Mika who had narrow eyes towards him and her.

We took our seats and began the most boring day of all time.

"Psst Tomo!" I whispered quietly.

"Yea?"

"Wanna play barbies with pencils?"

"I don't think I'm high enough. But hey what the fuck lets do it. Can I be Ken this time?"

"Ok...I'll be Burt the Fat guy and Mika is barbie!" I said.

"Awwwwwwwww I don't want my boobs to be made out of plastic!" Mika moaned.

* * *

Lunch was the same as the states, everyone was eating food that they probaly didn't like. I sat at an empty table and Tomo and Mika followed. An akward vibrating feeling was felt through my stupid uniform shirt. Before I could even check on who had texted me, it was snatched out of my hands. My head snapped up quickly, only to find Tomo grining ethusicatly.

"Give it back Tomo."

"First you have to do a dare." he said all evil like.

"What now?" I reluctantly said.

"Go kiss that guy Sado on the mouth right now, in front of everyone." Mika said with a grin.

"Fuck it, keep the damn phone." I said as I tried to get my face to its normal tone.

"I'll read all the messages you have in here...out loud if you dont" Tomo threatened.

"alright alright all ready." I said in an exsaperaded tone. I got up and and slowly went over to his table. He was sitting with a strawberry blonde, a very skinny girl with awsome hair, a red head with a big ol' pair of boobs, and some guy with glasses who looked like a sexy-ish nerd. I stopped dead in front of him. He looked at me with question in his gorgous hazel eyes through his curly bangs.

"Hey Sado please don't take offense to this." I said quickly. He was about to say something, but my lips swallowed his words. Surprisingly he kissed back with tenderness and the kiss lasted for a while, I got so carried away I even slipped him the tounge. We were so tied up we didn't even know that everyone was staring at us with disbelief. Two strong arms pulled me back and put my Blackberry in my hands. I blushed a little and and sighed.

"Thanks Sado, youre uh...good." I said. He chucked deeply and procedded back to his convosation. 1 day and I make out with strangers, typico.


	3. Stupid Taco and Stupid Storm

**A/N: ok guys i haven't updated this thing since last year. But I think i return to this story and i'm glad i did because I had a hellva good time doing it! As usual R&R Chapter is coming after Thanksgiving...IF I can reach over to the keyboard after my mother stuffs me from ordered in food. This is two months after her first day of school.**

* * *

It was raining hard; the harsh rain drops assaulted my beloved Camero as I drove home. I glanced to the back seat where all my groceries laid. I hoped none of it got wet.

I laughed silently to myself as I remembered the baffled man when he saw how frustrated I was with foreign foods.

Flashback

"_What the hell do you mean Japan doesn't have Taco bell?" I exclaimed. The dark Japanese dude looked at me with caution as a huge sweat bead dripped down the side of his face._

"_Ma'am I'm so sorry that you can't find your home county's Mexican food here, but I can try something else," he tried to pacify me._

_I threw him an exasperated look, and the angry mark on my forehead began to fade away._

"_It's okay, it ain't real beef anyway. It's not really real Mexican food, Mexicans just work there, that and Jack in the Box," I chuckled. The man laughed hesitantly and obviously confused. I guess he never seen George Lopez to get my joke._

End Flashback

I wonder if Sado likes tacos, I thought girlishly. Dammit! Why does he have to pop up in my mind whenever I think of anything? And why should I care if he likes tacos? What am I going to do COOK for the guy?

An image of Chad with just boxers on flashed through my mind. 'How do you like your eggs' he liked his sexified lips.

Ugh, every since I met him my mind has turned into a dumpster.

A horn beeped at the side of me, I looked to see who interrupted my wet daydream (ugh!). A little old woman flipped me off and sped off (in an old lady way) in her old beat up Buick.

I'm glad I won't get old, I sighed in relief. That gives you plenty of time to tell Chad how you feel. Shut up brain! What good are you besides processing thoughts? I can shut you up with that bottle of Sake that I stole from Ichigo dad.

Chad, Orhime, Rukia, Uryu, Ichigo had all made school a little more bearable. Chad was the first to notice I wasn't human. Maybe it was that day when we had lunch together on the roof and I jumped down when the bell rang without a scratch or hesitation. Whatever the sign he knew, and happily accepted me, and I –though weirded out- accepted the whole Soul Society. The fact that we didn't have to hide that major thing from each other made me feel girly inside.

'_The storm seems to be coming at 90mph toward K Town. My advice: Run and get the hell out!' the radio announcer' frantic voice said._

I cut the engine off of the Camero and started to pick up my bags. I nearly peed myself when a non-stop boom of lightning began to light up the now crying gray clouds.

I looked up at my third floor apartment, gambling my chancing of getting struck by lightning. With these 20 pound bags? Hell naw!

I drew out an exasperated breath and prayed that I wouldn't get too wet. I made it to the second floor without getting fried. Looking at the gaudy green painted door, I coached myself to be cool.

"CHAD! CHAD!"I banged. "OPEN UP THE DOOR YOU OVERGROWN PIECE OF MEAT!" I'm going to regret this, but I don't care. My good underwear might get soaked staying out like this.

Chad opened up the door swiftly. His pink Hawaiian shirt was unbuttoned completely; his usual black pants were undone also; unveiling his baby blue boxers. I now think I've jizzed in my pants. Nice….

"Ice!" he exclaimed. That's right Chad scream my name…

His huge arms wrapped around me instinctively-bags and all- and pulled me into his tiny apartment.

"What are you doing out here Ice?" he asked quickly giving me his shirt.

"Ah, well I was in the neighborhood and wanted to ask you if you seen that new Twilight movie," I said with full on sarcasm. He was silently staring at me-well I THINK he was, his bangs always covered his eyes.

I squirmed uncomfortably in the silence. "How 'bout them Mets, eh?" Leave it to me to say something dumb to break the silence.

He laughed for a good long minute. "You just… take your wet clothes off before you catch a cold, then come out and we can talk," he suggested.

You just want me to take my clothes off, I thought. I don't think it was a good time to say that though. I've been enough of a douche bag today.

I came out with nothing but my bra and my lucky Brazilian boxer things, covered by his shirt. He looked up at me, as soon his mouth I stopped him.

"Yeah, Yeah. Enjoy the show Sado because you're not going to see it again," I laughed. He raised his eyebrow and laughed along with me.

"I can't believe you were scared to go up to your apartment. I thought you were such a badass," he teased. I rolled my eyes at him. He has no right to make fun of my pansy wussy-ness.

"And I thought you were the quiet type," I shot back. I moved into the kitchen where he had put my bags, I grabbed the huge bottle of Sake.

"I just feel OC when I'm around you," he had a hint of red in his skin-cute! He looked at me trying to open the top. What are these motherfucking things made out of anyway? He came over and opened it up effortsly opened it up for me.

"Hey, where'd you get this from?"

"I got it from Ich-bear's daddy."

"He gave it to you?" He asked in disbelief.

"No. I stole it from him," I took a quick swing from the bottle.

"Thats so you Ice," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you're just mad 'cuz I have the balls to steal from him," I bragged. Really I know nothing of his balls and I really think with just enough of this Sake I'm bound to find out.

"You just don't like me because I make clear headed choices." He shrugged. I do like you when your not full of yourself bud.

"And you don't like me because I don't want people to protect me like these other damsel in distress broads" I've noticed that a shit load of girls at our school expect their guys to protect them from everything. It must suck to be a guy these days, but I still wouldn't mind being one though. Mostly because I want to nickname my penis like the guys I hang out with.

"Thats exactly why I like hanging around you. You're so reckless sometimes I just want to be there when you fall and bust your ass so I can be there to say 'I told you so' and pick you back up." he said looking away from me to hide his barely noticable blush.

"Ha! I make you blush Chad. Score one for MINI!" I poked fun of him. I have to say this is just entertaining as hell with this guy.

"You wish." He scoffed.

"Ok I can prove it," I said with a determination edge to my voice. He looked me up and down nervously.

"How?" he asked finally.

" Sado, is all your parts well porportioned?" I asked sweetly. He went completly red, the beautiful color faded away when a devious smile went across his face.

"Why don't you find out?" He quipped.

"Shut up!" I looked away when the hot feeling on my face crept up on me.

"Ha. I win." he said simply. I was just going to put his big ass in his place when lightning struck and shook the whole building. My eyes went completly black, my knees buckled under me and feel on something hard.

The lights came back on five seconds later, I looked down to find his brown clad head resting nicely in my bra. Damn push up bra. But they DO look nice...

"Chad?" I said calmly.

"Yup?" he said all muffled in his pillows of ICE"S RACK.

"Pull out now." I said with a threatning edge. He quickly obliged and sat up. Te-hee I said 'pull out' classic.

" Heh I always thought when I die Rangiku would be the one who sufficates me." He laughed. Ok I give him that one, thats highly possible and funny. I looked down at him and we locked eyes. His eyes were beautiful brown that held me.

This time he fell into my lips and fed hungerily on me. His lips were like his soul, soft and warm. He bit lip a little before he pulled back, earning a moan from me.

" Hope you aren't mad."

"No I'm heated in all the right ways," I had to be a perv.

"That was better that the first day of school."He complemented me.

"Yeah it sure was." I shivered a little at the memory,

"I like you Ice."

"I like you too big guy."

"Really like me?"

"Yeah you perv, I really like you. Do I make you randy baby?"

" Wanna go out with me Austin?"

"Yes Vanessa, we can go out so I can shag you good baby."

"Kiss me again."

"Don't tell me what to do." I said childishly. I leaned down and did it anyway. I guess I can't say no to drugs, acholhol, AND hot sweet guys.

Wow.. how will I survive.

Nothing a blunt and Sake won't fix I'm sure.


End file.
